Monsters
by EarthMother-Druid
Summary: Ebsolon searches for her lost friend in the forest of Duskwood. What she finds is a surprise to her, and to the creature she finds. One-Shot A little bit of Fluff is involved, but not much


**Monsters  
(Author Note: Hello! This is a fairly short one-shot of my and my boyfriends Worgen characters! Inspired by the song Monsters, by Skillet! Enjoy and please RnR if you like it (: )**

* * *

The setting sun on the village of Duskhaven gave the sky a deep blue hue, the horizon line casting a dark orange tint. Trees lining the sky looked black cut out paper pieces along the bold sky. The silver moon shone its face barely against the new darkness. Without the suns warmth, the late fall air crept in from the thicket of woods creating a dense fog around the town. Persons were settling into their homes and the streets began to clear, all except for one. The figure of a wandering female Worgen came from around the corner of the inn, she entered it hastily. Climbing the stairs she reached a double joined room. Inside sat another Worgen reading from a piece of parchment, and scribbling things down onto another. The Worgen who walked in had a panicked look on her face, panting as if she had just come in from running. The other who was sitting looked up at her, "Ebsolon? What's wrong?" He said in the normal gruff voice of their kind.  
"Vleskus. Vleskus is missing, Tarent. I can't find him anywhere. He does this every month and normally I don't mind, but I don't trust him out there alone in these forests." She said, rushed.  
"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine, Ebsolon. Just relax." Tarent went back to the paper.  
Ebsolon stood still for a moment, devising a plan. She let out a snarl at him and turned around, grabbing her bow from the bed, "fine."  
Immediately looking up Tarent asked, "Wait, where are you going?" His voice quivered.  
"If you won't go and find Vel, then I will." Ebsolon hissed.  
Standing, Tarent reached for her hand, "No! It's too dangerous."  
Ebsolon glared at her brother and said in a mocking voice, "I can take care of myself." And swept her hand away, slamming the door behind her.

Looming in a dark corner of a broken shack laid a large Worgen breathing heavily. This once noble guard of Gilneas, now fought to control his sanity. Always knowing something dark lingered in his soul, this demented side of the usually calm and peaceful warrior only showed it's true colors during the full moon, the calling to all Worgen. The full moon made most normal Worgen touchy to begin with, but he was different. The potion given to him originally to prevent turning wild had worked, but the side effects during the full moon were yet to be seen by another. He hated so much what he had become, this true monster form of his hade made him run off every full moon, to hide from others. He was larger, darker, and more irritable. The others couldn't see him like this, they may never trust him again. He couldn't risk it.  
Hearing footsteps outside, the Worgen suppressed a low growl and tried to hide further into the shadow. The voice was familiar to him, it was that of Ebsolon. He turned his head away in shame, hoping she'd continue onward without looking in. However that wasn't the case. Ebsolon slowly opened the door to the shack, her yellow eyes fixating to the dark room.  
"Hello? Is someone here? I heard a noise, so please come out. I just want to know if you've seen my friend!" Her voice was rough, bur soothing, almost beckoning him to move forward. Not hearing a response, she stepped over the debris.  
"Hello? Please, I just want to talk." Ebsolon moved to the center of the room.  
Vleskus wanted her out, he couldn't let her see him. He let out a growl, "Leave."  
Ebsolon froze in her spot, "Please, I just want to talk. I mean no harm." Her voice began to shake, but should wouldn't leave. Holding her ground she placed a hand on her bow.  
Vleskus knew he would scare her, he wouldn't hurt her but it'd be hard to control himself, but he couldn't do that to her. He rose, his shadow looming over her, and let out a loud growl as a warning, "Leave." His voice boomed. Ebsolon took a step back, her knuckles turning white from clutching the bow so tight.  
"I just want to know where my friend is. Please!" She took a step back, moving to a broken table.  
Vleskus felt a twinge of guilt, and hunched his back, returning to his corner. Ebsolon stood and followed, "Are you alright?"  
He turned quickly and growled, stopping Ebsolon in her tracks. Glaring, his eyes seemed dim in the low light, but Ebsolon caught a familiar flicker in them. She slowly took another step, "Vel…?" His eyes turned wide and she turned away, hoping she'd leave.  
"Vel… What's the matter? Why're you… Why're you hiding?" Ebsolon asked, moving closer.  
He shut his eyes tightly and flinched when he felt Ebsolons touch on his back. She frowned and dropped her bow, placing both hands on his backside.  
"You're trembling." She said softly, moving her hands to his shoulders."  
"I'm… A monster." Vleskus said in a low rumble, relaxing his shoulders at Ebsolons kind gesture.  
Crouching down, she got to eye level with him as she made her way to his front, "Hey, hey. It's okay. What's wrong?" She cooed softly.  
Vleskus was shocked, indeed he had scared her, but at the same time she didn't run. She was still here for some reason.  
"Look at me... This is what we are… What I am. A damned monster! A horrible and ugly monster. I'm no use like this. I hoped… Wished… You'd never see me like this." He explained slowly.  
Ebsolon gave him a soft look, but no pity. She placed her hand on his snout, "You may look different right now, but that doesn't matter. You aren't a monster on the inside."  
"It feels like it." He muttered.  
"But you aren't." Ebsolon gave him a small smile.  
Vleskus lowered his head, "Forgive me. I am not a fit warrior."  
Standing, Ebsolon held onto his hand, "Not with that attitude you aren't." He looked up at her, her smile welcoming. Vleskus stood, towering over her in his enlarged state, "You aren't scared…?"  
"Because I know that you are not the type to kill senselessly. You are still human my love, in here." She patted his chest, "Just like me. The only this that has changed is how we look, which doesn't matter since I didn't know you before you were turned anyway." Vleskus couldn't help but smile a little.  
"This will be over tomorrow. You may look like the wild Worgen even more, but you are still you." Getting on her toes even further, Ebsolon kissed his chin. He chuckled a little and bent over to kiss her correctly,  
"You'll be my monster. No one else has to know." Ebsolon smiled, combing her fingers through his mane.  
"I think I'll be okay with that."


End file.
